For reasons of ecology and cost, it is desirable for the walls of receptacles made by molding a plastic material, in particular by blow molding, to be as thin as possible. Thereby reducing materials costs, while nevertheless presenting sufficient strength so as to enable a dispenser head to be mounted on the neck in a manufacturing line that is operating at a high rate of throughput.
In order to improve the strength of a receptacle, it is already known to make concentric tiers in the end wall to which the neck is connected. That solution presents the drawback of significantly increasing the size of the receptacle and it does not eliminate the risk of the top portion of the receptacle deforming in concertina-like manner if the applied force is excessive.
Other solutions have also been proposed, in particular for receptacles in which the body is elliptical in cross-section, which solutions consist, for example, in providing ribs that extend along the minor axis of the end wall.